


Feline Fetish

by PrettyKittyLuvsU



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chaos, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKittyLuvsU/pseuds/PrettyKittyLuvsU
Summary: "Oh, I know what I wanna steal from you," And Cat Noir felt blood rushing to his head as she pressed her gloved hand against his chest. He hoped she couldn't feel his rhythmic heart beat beneath her palm. "I wanna steal this little thing you have right in here," For emphasis, she tapped his ribcage with her claw. Cat Noir\OC.





	1. claws, bubble gums and flirts

_Chapter one:_

_._

_._

_._

_Claws, bubble gums and flirts._

* * *

He swiftly turned around the corner, feet thumping hard against the floor as he ran across the school halls. His father's expensive limousine had got stuck in traffic today, due to which Adrien had reached school late. He had history class first today and it was about to start in two minutes.

"I hope Nino saved me a seat," Adrien mumbled under his breath, increasing his running pace.

And suddenly, he bumped into someone. The boy couldn't keep his balance, resulting him and the person to fall back on to the tiled floor with him being on top of the other. With a groan, he placed his palms against the cold floor, pushing his torso a little up from the other and that's when his emerald green eyes met steely gray ones.

She was staring at him and he stared back, arching a blonde eyebrow as she blew out a pink bubble from between her lips.

The bubble popped, Adrien blinking as some of the gum got stuck to the tip of his nose.

"Are you gonna get off me or  _what_?!" The girl snapped, glaring visual daggers at him.

Adrien pushed himself off her, climbing to his feet. "I'm sorry," He offered an apologetic smile, holding a hand towards her. "I didn't see you there."

"Then go get your eyes checked!" The girl snarled, ignoring his hand as she got up.

Her hair was a mess of curls, fiery red locks pulled into a tight ponytail yet some of it still rolled over her pale forehead. Stormy gray eyes were glaring at him as she stood there; wearing a green tee shirt along with a blue jeans skirt.

She reached forward, a golden bracelet wrapped around her wrist as she grabbed the front of his shirt, surprising the boy as she yanked him down so he could adjust with her slightly smaller height. "Listen up, blondie." She growled, "If you ever knock me into again, you're gonna end up with a bloody nose."

Adrien stared with wide eyes, shocked when she pushed him back and then stormed off towards the other side of the hall. He wiped the gum stuck to his nose, "What's her problem?" He frowned, Plagg flying out of his bag.

"I guess she woke up on the wrong side of the bed," The kwami suggested, then smirked. "But you did knock into her very hard, Adrien."

Plagg let out a cry of protest as Adrien grabbed him and stuffed him back into his pocket.

.

.

.

"Good morning, class!" Miss Genevieve chirped, awarding her student a large smile that could make one's cheek ache. Once the students shifted their attention towards her, the biology teacher began again. "Today, we have a new student with us!"

She clasped her hands together, then gestured at her right. "This is your new classmate, Eleanor Steele."

The mentioned girl popped her gum, ignoring how everyone was staring at her. Adrien frowned slightly and Miss Genevieve smiled again, "Why don't you tell us something about yourself, Miss Steele?" She asked softly.

"Sure," The redhead answered, turning to her audience. "Me and my parents just shifted here from New York. My name's Eleanor but I like to be called Ellie." She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans skirt, "I really like races, I sketch sometimes and I'm a black belt in karate."

She lifted her chin up, a smirk curling the corners of her lips upwards. "And if you try something funny with me, then it's probably the last mistake you're gonna make in your life." Ellie grinned cockily, punching a fist into her left hand.

Miss Genevieve stared, then smiled gently. "Er...thank you, Miss Steele. Please take a seat."

"Is it just me or does she look a little crazy?" Nino whispered to Adrien. "Try a  _lot_  crazy." Adrien corrected, rolling his eyes.

Behind the two boys, a young blue-haired girl smiled. "She sounds nice." Marinette commented, a gentle smile tugging her lips as Ayla scoffed.

"By nice if you mean absolutely rude, then  _yeah_. She's nice." Ayla snorted, pulling out a pencil as Miss Genevieve began dictating.

.

.

.

"How did my lady's day go?" Chat Noir asked cheekily, smirking as he and Ladybug landed infront of Paris's old antique store.

"It was good," The red cladded heroine said tersely, Chat Noir parting his lips again when she beat him to it. "The akuma's in there." Ladybug informed, quickly jogging into the store, her partner following suit.

Chat Noir couldn't help but point out, "Since when did akuma's started stealing stuff?"

There was a sound of something breaking, followed by a mumbled curse. The two heroes exchanged knowing glances, drawing out their weapons as Ladybug stepped forward. "Who's there?"

Both of them were slightly puzzled as a young female flipped out from behind the counter, a bag filled with antiques dangling off her shoulder.

"She doesn't look like an akuma." Ladybug raised an eyebrow, taking in her appearance.

Her costume was a dull golden, numerous black spots scattered over it. The mask was quite catlike, golden and black striped, highlighting her silver gray eyes. Yellow cat ears stuck out from between her red curly locks that hung freely down her shoulders.

A smirk pulled the ends of her lips upwards and she shifted her weight to the other foot. "Allow me to introduce myself," She began nonchalantly, giving a small bow. "I am  _Cheetah_."

Ladybug pursed her lips, slightly startled as Chat Noir took a daring step forward. "I guess it's time to put you into a cage!" He announced cockily, pouncing on the other feline.

Cheetah stepped aside, a low growl leaving her throat as he yanked the bag off her shoulder. "Looks like you're really slow for a cheetah." He taunted, smirking.

"Give that back!" She hissed, raising her hand in the air.

A yo-yo wounded around her wrist, Ladybug narrowing her eyes. "Why are you stealing antiques?" She demanded, pulling at her yo-yo's string.

Tossing her a cocky smile, Cheetah glanced at the string around her wrist. "So you wanna race with me, huh?" She chuckled, a gleam coming to her eyes.

And suddenly, she had bolted out of the store with such incredible speed that Ladybug literally flew behind her. The thief ran near a street pole before coming to a halt and smirked as Ladybug collided face first into the steel pole, groaning in pain.

Freeing her wrist from the yo-yo's string, Cheetah looked around for Ladybug's partner when someone cleared their throat. Her gaze moved towards the sound, landing on Chat Noir who smiled innocently, "Looking for me?" He sang, throwing the bag away.

He pulled out his bo-staff, twirling it expertly before whipping it at her. "Gotta say, you're really fast." The boy flung his staff in her direction.

She ducked his blow, "Thanks." Cheetah grinned, then gasped, pointing behind the boy. "Oh my God! Is that a UFO?!"

Puzzled, Chat Noir instantly whirled around, "Where?!"

He wasn't expecting it as she delivered a spin kick to his cheek. Slamming into a building's wall, he groaned, dropping down beside the antique bag. "Hey!" Chat Noir glared, "That wasn't fair!"

She placed her hands on hips, amused. "Well,  _duh_! I'm a Cheetah." The redhead pulled out a black whip, snapping it in the air before throwing it forward, the whip coiling around his forearm.

"I'm  _supposed_  to cheat!" Cheetah grinned, tightening her other hand into a fist and yanked him towards herself. Her fist crashed into his jaw, sending him back into the wall again.

Rolling her eyes, she walked infront of him, picking up her bag of stolen goods. Chat Noir moaned softly, feeling his jaw ache when a hand gently lifted his chin up, his green eyes meeting a pair of gray ones.

"You know, now when I think about it..." Cheetah tossed him a smirk, leaning towards him. "You're  _purr-ety_  cute." And Chat Noir found his eyes widening to the size of dinner plates when she delivered a soft peck to his lips.

He stared at her, cheeks flushing red and jaw hanging slightly as she straightened up, looking over at Ladybug, the heroine slowly staggering to her feet as she rubbed her nose.

"Say hi to Lady from me," Cheetah said, throwing the bag over her shoulder.

She sent him a wink, "See you later, pretty kitty."

And with that, she was off, disappearing into the streets of Paris with inhuman speed. Wincing on feeling a sting of pain, Ladybug stalked over to Chat Noir. "She was not an akuma," She deducted, pink lips pressed into a straight line as she helped the feline to his feet.

Her eyebrows knitting together, Ladybug looked over at Chat Noir."I... I think she posseses a miraculous like us. I mean, she wasn't hurting anybody. She was just stealing." Ladybug pondered, "But if she was like us then why would she use her powers in stealing? Miraculous powers are given to people to do good. This doesn't make any sens— Chat Noir, are you even listening to me?!"

Ladybug quirked an eyebrow as Chat Noir gave her a sheepish smile, "Of course, I'm listening to you!"

Parting to her lips to state that he wasn't paying attention, something caught the young heroine's eye. "Chat Noir... Are you  _blushing_?"

Said boy's eyes widened, cheeks flushing red even more. "What?! No! What makes you say that?!"

"Uh... 'cause your face looks like a tomato." Ladybug said flatly, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited for him to give an explanation.

"I have a fever." He made an excuse, smiling weakly.

A silent sigh of relief left his lips when she rolled her eyes, then began scolding him about how he should take care of himself.

.

.

.

Plopping down on her bed, Cheetah blew a puff of air from her mouth. "Time to de-transform." She said loudly, her costume instantly dissolving into a glitter that started from her feet and ended up to her head.

A small cheetah like looking cub flew out from the stone of her bracelet.

Shaking her head, Vitte scowled. "If you're grandmother was here, she would've been so disappointed in you. You should be ashamed." The kwami scolded.

Ellie ignored her scolds, fishing through the bag. "You worry too much, Vitte." She rolled her gray orbs, pulling out an antique vase.

She ran her fingers over its complex design, Vitte flying over to her shoulder. "And what was that you did with that cat boy?" The kwami questioned, Ellie bouncing her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I was just having a little fun." She responded, fully interested in the masterpiece in her hands.

Vitte shook her furry head, "You shouldn't play with people's feelings like that. The miraculous was given to you for great deeds and helping people. You shouldn't—"

"I shouldn't use it for my own interests," Ellie completed, busy in inspecting the antiques. "Yeah, yeah. I heard you." Her hand felt something and her eyes sparkled as she pulled it out of the bag.

It was a black _cat's_  statue.


	2. buy my friendship from sweets

chapter two

.

.

.

 _buy_   _my_   _friendship_   _from_   _sweets_   _treats_

* * *

Biting into the cheese, Plagg hummed happily on feeling it melt into his mouth. The black cat's gaze fell on Adrien and he cocked an eyebrow on seeing the blonde running his fingers over his lips.

Swallowing his bite, the kwami smirked. "Aw, come on, Adrien. That's like the twelth time you've touched your lips." He took another bite, "Mish'in shomeone?"

The boy flushed slightly, then shot him a glare. "Don't talk with your mouthful." He scolded, getting up and grabbing his bag.

Plagg gobbled down his cheese, "I can't believe you didn't tell Ladybug about it." He smirked as Adrien neared him, busy in pulling out some books. "I mean, you always say she was your trusted partner and—  _hey_!"

The kwami cried as Adrien stuffed him into his bag.

.

.

.

"...llie, wake up!"

She ignored the tiny yells.

"... Wake up... Late... ool."

Two small hands were on her eyelids, pulling them up, for only her to see a small cheetah cub, staring at her with gray eyes.

"Ellie,  _wake up_!" Vite yelled in the loudest voice she could muster, "You're late for school."

For a few seconds, Ellie kept staring at her kwami. As if lightening had hit her, the redhead's eyes shot open and she bolted upright, throwing Vite to the floor. "Oh my God!" She leapt off the bed, "I'm gonna be late for scho—  _oomph_!"

Her feet tangling up with the bed sheet wrapped around her leg, Ellie fell face first to the floor. With a curse, the ginger grabbed the drawer beside her, helping herself up before sprinting into the bathroom.

In a minute she was out again, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail as she looked around for something. "I can't find my bag!" She shouted, searching in the heap of clothes on the floor.

"Here it is!" Vite pulled at a green strap out of the piles of clothing, Ellie quickly grabbing it and yanking her school bag out.

Catching Vite from the air, the red haired teen ran out of her room, then proceeded to slide down the stairs. Turning towards the kitchen, she ignored the number of yellow sticky notes pasted on the fridge door as she opened it.

A frown crossed her face on seeing that the refrigerator was empty.

A chocolate bar caught her eye and she pulled it out, unwrapping it as she made her way towards the door. Vite peaked at her from behind the green hoodie, a smile curling the corners of Ellie's lips as she handed the chocolate bar to her.

"Here you go, Vite. Eat up."

With a small thank you, the cheetah cub took it. "Don't you want to eat it too, Ellie? You didn't have any breakfast." Vite asked, Ellie pushing the wooden door open.

"You know I'm allergic to chocolate," The ginger sighed, stepping out of her house.

And then, she had broken into a jog. Her feet thumped hard against the cemented sidewalk as she began increasing her speed. People glared and scolded as she nearly bumped into them, Ellie ducking and skipping away from them, not wasting a second to reply with an insult.

But the people didn't notice that the girl nearly colliding with them was gently slipping off their watches, rings or anything else that she found worth her interest.

A smirk pulling the ends of her lips, Ellie roller her silver eyes, ignoring Vite's hushed growls.

Just an ordinary day in her ordinary life.

.

.

.

Plopping down on her seat, Ellie released a sigh of relief as the final bell hit her ears. She glanced over at Mylene, the girl sitting right beside her as the teacher turned towards the chalkboard. The door was pushed open, the American quirking a red brow as a pretty bluentte peeped in the classroom.

Silently, Marinette tip toed to her seat and let out a small sigh before exchanging smiles with Ayla.

"So, class..." The history teacher began, making a white streak beneath the words she had written on the board. "Today we are going to learn..."

And that's where Ellie lost interest.

Chin pressed against her palm, Ellie blinked as her a low growl came from her stomach. She bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her facial expressions hard as Marinette twisted back to give her a surprised look.

A softness coming to her sapphire eyes, Marinette smiled gently, moving over to her bag that lay on the floor.

As the teacher's back faced them, something was placed infront of Ellie and the redhead found her gaze meeting Marinette's who simply offered a loving smile before focusing her attention on the teacher again.

For a second, Ellie observed the small pink box infront of her. She silently pulled it into her lap, pale fingers opening it. A delicious aroma was breathed in by her and water pooled in her mouth on finding freshly baked croissants.

She sniffed them a little before glancing over at the teacher, smirking on seeing her busy in blabbering about history. Slowly lowering her face near the table, Ellie bit into one of the croissants, feeling as if heaven had broken into her mouth.

God, this was awesome.

.

.

.

"Uh, thanks for the croissants."

Ayla and Marinette looked up, only to find Ellie standing there with Marinette's lunch box.

The redhead went on, "I left one since I thought... Uh... You wanted to eat."

"It's okay." Marinette gave a tight smile, taking the lunch box from her. She took out a croissant, splitting it in half. Ellie watched as the bluenette plopped one into her mouth and handed the other half to Ayla.

Marinette's sky blue eyes met steely gray ones and Ellie offered a mischievous smirk, sticking out her hand. "Hi, I'm Eleanor but you can call me Ellie."

Clasping her hand with the scarlet haired girl, Marinette smiled warmly. "I'm Marinette." She introduced herself, shaking her hand, then motioned towards Ayla.

"And this is Ayla."

"Hey." Ayla smiled.

Ellie instantly smiled back. "Hi."

Jamming her fists into the pockets of her jeans skirt, Ellie peered over the notebook on Marinette's lap before she gave her a smile. "Those croissants were really delicious."

"Thanks. I made them myself." Marinette beamed in reply, Ayla throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah. Too bad Adrien didn't get any."

Marinette shot Ayla a small glare, the dark skinned girl smirking teasingly. Ellie looked bemused, "Who's Adrien?"

Ayla jabbed a finger to her right, " _That_  there is Adrien."

The redhead's eyes followed her motion and her gaze landed onto the blonde boy she had bumped into yesterday. Ellie gave an unimpressed look, "That's Adrien? He looks—"

"— _Perfect_." Marinette offered quickly, a dreamy look coming to her blue eyes as she gazed over at him.

Ellie observed her lovestruck face, "So perfect that it makes you wanna vomit then,  _yeah_. I totes agree with you."

However, the American watched in amusement as Marinette continued ogling at Adrien, the young model busy in laughing with Nino.

Ayla rolled her eyes, focusing her attention to her Ladyblog when Ellie piped up again. "Why don't you go and ask him out, Marinette?"

That seemed to snap the French-Asian off her trance.

"M-me?" The bluenette stuttered, "I can barely talk to Adrien! How can I do that?!"

"Well,  _duh_ , you can do it with your mouth." Ellie answered dumbly, strolling behind the other girl. "Just ask him to the movies or something." She slid her hands beneath Marinette's arms, pulling the girl to her feet.

Ayla raised an eyebrow, "Ellie, I don't think that's a good ide—"

"She'll do fine." The redhead assured, ignoring Marinette's stuttering protests as she dragged her towards the boys. "Break a leg, Marinette." Ellie pushed the shorter teen forward.

Her heart hammering in her chest, Marinette tripped over her own feet and with a yell fell ahead, but instead of hitting the ground, she found hersef leaning against Adrien's chest. Two firm hands gripped her shoulders, pulling her back and helping her to balance onto her feet.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked, Marinette staring at him with a hanging jaw.

Ellie smirked, nudging Ayla's arm gently with her elbow. " _See_? She's even made contact with him."

Though, she was confused when Ayla gave a heavy sigh as she shook her head. "Just keep on watching." The dark skinned girl advised, motioning towards Marinette with her sunny eyes.

Ellie turned her attention towards the scene infront of them.

"Oh, uh. Um. S-sorry, Adrien." Marinette stammered, finding it difficult to gather her words. "I didn't see you swimming—I mean,  _standing_! Yeah, yeah! St-standing here. I thought I would just walk ahead but uh... you were uh... here and... uh..."

"What is she doing?" Ellie asked aloud, highly amused on seeing Marinette so flustered. Ayla sighed, taking a step forward. "I think it's time we save her. 'Come on,"

But before they could reach the stammering teen, a body hip-bumped Marinette, sending the blue-eyed girl tumbling to the ground.

" _Adrikins!_ " Chloé cried out dramatically, throwing her arms around the blonde boy. "I was looking everywhere for you!"

Brows knitting together, Ellie watched in bemusement as Chloé snuggled against Adrien, the blonde looking absolutely unhappy by her presence. Her gaze traveled to Marinette who sat on the ground, sadly looking over Adrien and then at Chloé.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Ayla inquired, helping her best friend to her feet. "I'm fine." The bluenette responded half-heartedly before her gaze crossed Ellie's and she offered a soft yet sad smile as if to say that this wasn't her fault.

"So, Adrikins." Chloé went on, batting her eyelashes. "I'm going to hold a party this weekend and I want yo—"

"Woah, woah,  _woah!_ Who the hell do you think you are?!" Ellie narrowed her eyes, fists propped onto her hips as she glared at Chloé. "You can't just go barging into people like that!"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Chloé eyed the redhead. "Hmm, let's see; old hoodie, second hand shoes, skirt obviously bought from a sale and hair that hasn't been conditioned all her life." The rich blonde gave an unimpressed look, "You're that stupid ginger that came from the US, aren't you?"

Chloé flipped her ponytail, Sabrina standing at her side. "In case you're  _blind_  eyes couldn't see, stupid Marinette was talking to  _my_  Adrikins!"

"Marinette is not stupid and neither am I!" Ellie snarled, gray eyes narrowing even more. "And what do you mean 'your _Adrikins_ '?"

"Well,  _obviously_! Adrien belongs to me." Chloé stated before giving the said boy a wink, "Right, Adrien?"

Adrien gave an uneasy look, parting his lips to softly deny her when Ellie grabbed his face, surprising him as she harshly turned his head left and right as if she was examining it.

"I don't see your name written on him!" Ellie sneered, Adrien wincing as she dug her nails into his cheeks.

Chloé stared at her in horror, before she released a furious scream. "How dare you touch him, you foolish fool!"

Ellie completely ignored as Adrien pushed her hand away, the blonde boy rubbing his aching cheeks as she snickered, " _Foolish fool_? Is that the best you can come up with?" She laughed sarcastically, hands gravitating back to her hips.

"Well, lem'me tell you how to give good insults that'll send you crying to your mommy," Ellie smirked, cocking her hip out before she glowered at Chloé. "You  _damn motherfucking bitc_ —"

A hand suddenly clamped onto her mouth, startling Ellie as Adrien stepped forward. The blonde tossed one of his supermodel smiles, "I think that's enough, guys." He said smoothly, his hand firmly pressed against Ellie's mouth.

"Why don't we all just apologi— _ouch_!"

With a yelp, he instantly pulled his hand back on feeing teeth biting into his skin. He stared incredulously at Ellie, "Did you just bite me?"

The redhead wiped her mouth with her sleeve, then settled him with a murderous glare. "You should be happy I didn't bite it off your arm!"

Turning her head towards Chloé, Ellie scowled. "Listen up, you spoiled little brat. If you ever hurt any of my friends, I'm gonna pound in that ugly face of yours.  _Kapeesh_?"

"I'd like to see you try, ginger." Chloé sneered.

Hand curling into a tight fist, Ellie was about to thrust it into Chloé's fake tanned face when a hand clasped around her wrist, jerking her fist back.

"I think that's enough," Adrien scowled, ignoring the murderous glares the redhead was shooting him.

"Let go of me, you moron!" Ellie hissed, teeth gritting together as he only tightened his hold.

"You're not gonna hurt anybody."

"I don't wanna hurt her. I just wanna see her begging for mercy!"

"Adrien Agreste! Eleanor Steele! No fighting in the school!" A voice shouted, every head turning back to see a furious teacher stomping over to them all.

"But Miss..." Adrien tried to speak, Ellie beating him to it. "This was Chloé's fault!"

"Oh, really?" The teacher raised an eyebrow, looking around. "And where is she?"

And that's when everyone noticed that Chloé had silently walked away with Sabrina when no one was looking. "She was right here, miss!" Ayla piped out from beside Marinette.

The teacher ignored her, "I do not care. Mr Agreste and Miss Steele; off to the principal's office."

Ellie's lips twisted into a frown, "But—"

 _"Now!_ "

A growl escaping her lips, Ellie jerked her wrist out from Adrien's grasp. Sending him a final glare, she stormed off, him sighing before following suit.

This day couldn't get any worse.

.


	3. tit for tat

_chapter three:_

_._

_._

_._

_tit for tat_

* * *

"I can't believe he tried to take the blame for himself!" Ellie scowled deeply, plopping down onto the park's grass.

Vitte nuzzled her small head out from her hoodie, "I think it was really sweet of Adrien. You don't see a lot of boys who take blame for everything."

" _Exactly_!" Ellie snorted, "He was trying to be a hero! Getting all sweet and nice infront of the principal and saying that it was all his fault. Talk about being dumb!"

Rolling her gray orbs, Vitte gave an unimpressed look. "That really was nice of him, Ellie. Because of him, the principal let you two out with a small warning. I think you owe him a thank you."

The redhead shot her kwami a frosty glare, "Are you becoming a fan of Adrien Agreste too, Vitte?" She inquired, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Oh, my God! The amazing and great Adrien Agreste saved me from getting detention. I should go and kiss his feet and then become his slave for the rest of my life." The American gushed dramatically, then glared at her kwami.

"You know I didn't mean that, Ellie." Vitte frowned before smiling up at the ginger. "But a thank you would be nice."

Ellie scoffed in response, "There's no way in hell I'm gonna thank that moron. I could've gotten out of that situation easily on my own." She pulled out a small notebook from her bag, Vitte leaning her furry head against the redhead's shoulder.

"What're you gonna draw, Ellie?" The little cheetah cub asked, the gray eyed taking out a pencil as she crossed her legs.

"I dunno," She mumbled, gaze settled on the empty page.

And then, a smile pulling the ends of her lips upwards, Ellie pressed the pencil's tip against the paper, drawing out a round face before moving up slightly to sketch the eyes.

Vitte watched curiously, amused when the cheetah miraculous wielder drew out two pigtails. The kwmai at once knew what she was going to make.

"You're drawing Marinette?" Vitte questioned, Ellie smiling in response as she continued sketching the pigtails. "Yeah," She answered, "I think I actually made a good friend in my whole life."

The shouts of little children made of them look up from the notebook, gaze settling on a group of kids that were in a sandbox a few feet away from them. Apparently, they were all fighting.

"We don't wanna play with you, Tim!" A boy glared, pushing the other shorter boy out of the sandbox.

They all laughed, Tim sniffing as he landed on his back, tears threatening to fall out of his blue eyes. The small child whimpered, Ellie raising a brow on seeing a strange violet colored butterfly fluttered out of nowhere, moving towards the weeping boy.

"What a weird butterfly," The American mused, not noticing how horror crept over Vitte's face. " _Oh_ , Ellie!" The kwami cried out in panic, startling her human.

"You need to transform!"

Before the redhead could question what she meant, the butterfly vanished into Tim's small sand shovel, a dark moth shaped shadow appearing around his eyes. A purple cloud began enveloping his body, Ellie's silver eyes widening to size of dinner plates as the child grew into an enormous sand monster.

"Wow," She breathed in awe, completely oblivious to Vitte's constant tug on her hoodie.

"I am _Sandman_!" The monster roared, turning towards the children who simply screamed in terror.

As if realization had just slapped her, Ellie sprang to her feet, gathering a few stones from the ground.

"Ellie!" Vitte screamed from her shoulder, "What're you doing?!"

The gray-eyed girl ignored her kwami's yells, using full force to throw the stones at Sandman. "Hey, ugly!" She shouted out, the stone hitting the sand monster's head. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

The small stones didn't bother him much, but they were good enough for him to focus his attention on her. With a furious growl, he brought his murderous glare on Ellie, the girl instantly regretting what she had done.

"Uh, oh." Ellie winced, trying to step back as he let out an angry roar. But the girl lost her footing, tripping and landing onto her bottom.

Vitte seemed to hide further into her hoodie, Ellie feeling chills run down her spine as the Sandman unleashed a wave of sand in her direction. Squeezing her eyes shut, the American waited for the sand to painfully hit her body.

A few seconds ticked by and nothing happened.

Cracking her eyes open, she stared as a figure stood infront of her, his staff spinning with such speed that it acted as a shield for them. The figure swiftly turned to look at her, green catlike eyes bright and sparkling with mischief.

"Bonjour, madame." Cat Noir smirked, holding out his gloved hands towards her. "I hope you're alright."

Silver eyes met emerald ones before glancing at his outstretched arm. Cat Noir's smirk morphed into a toothy grin as she clasped her hand with his. With a pull, he helped her up, grinning toothily as he got onto his knees.

"I'm Cat Noir, _my_ fair maiden." He purred, brushing his lips against her knuckles.

His grin grew as her cheeks suddenly flushed a bright color of red, the ginger quickly yanking her hand out of his grasp. "Uh, y-yeah." Ellie stammered, not noticing how the boy was grinning at her in amusement.

"Th-thanks for the s-save." She bit her tongue, thinking why the hell words were coming out as stutters.

_Did she hit her head or something?_

Cat Noir got up, tossing her a flirtatious wink. "My pleasure, _sweetheart_." And he was more amused when her face went red even more.

For some strange reason, Ellie found her heart beats going a wee much faster as he slid an arm around her waist, then pulling her flush against him. "Hold on tight," He advised her, the end of his staff suddenly extending and hitting the ground, pushing both of them towards the other end of the park.

As if he was on fire, Ellie quickly detached herself from him. Cat Noir awarded her with a charming smile, "You'll be safe here." He gave a two fingered solute, adding in a wink. "See you later, my fair maiden." And then he was gone, already charging towards the monster rummaging in the park.

Vitte flew out of the hoodie, smiling as Ladybug joined Cat Noir, both of them dodging sand from the akumatized boy. "Quick, Ellie!" The kwami turned to the redhead, "We need to go and help the—"

But the cheetah cub paused, raising an eyebrow as Ellie stood still, her eyes matching the size of marbles as she stared over at Ladybug and Chat Noir, cheeks holding a pink hue.

"Ellie?" Vitte spoke again, flying infront of the ginger. "Ellie? Can you hear me?" She shook her small paw in her face, frowning as the girl gave no answer.

With a sigh, Vitte swiftly spun, her long furry tail hitting the teenager's cheek.

"Ow!" Ellie gritted her teeth together, placing a hand on her aching cheek as she glared at her kwami. "Did you just slap me with your tail?!"

"We need to help Ladybug and Cat Noir," Vitte said immediately, Ellie's eyes widening. "They're fighting that monster! Do you know what this means, Vitte?!"

Vite flashed an excited smile, "We're gonna help them?!"

"Pffft... _No_!" Ellie snorted, ignoring the dumb look the kwami sent her way. Placing a hand on her hip, the scarlet haired girl grinned broadly. "It means we can rob that new jewellery story around the block."

Small canines grinding in her mouth, Vitte glowered at her human. "No, Ellie. We're not going to rob anything. We're gonna help—"

Cutting her off, Ellie held out her arm, the stone of her bracelet shining in the sunshine. " _Vitte_ , _it's time to run!"_

The words being said, a cry of protest left the kwami's mouth as she was forcefully sucked into the bracelet's yellow stone. Five black spots magically appeared on the golden stone, glitter surrounding Ellie's body, leaving her in her miraculous costume.

A smirk curling the corners of her lips upwards, Cheetah grabbed her whip, snapping it over to a building, pulling herself into the air as the whip caught the building's edge.

And soon the golden cladded girl was swinging through the streets of Paris, cackling with delight, pretty diamonds in her mind.

.

.

.

When Cheetah exited the jewelry store, she seldom noticed the bright glittering light that shot out from the park. The only thing in her mind were the number of sparkling jewels in her small bag. Pulling out a diamond necklace, she smiled proudly before fixing it around her neck.

Then she was climbing up a fire escaping, laughing as she began running over the rooftops, leaping every bow and then as large gaps came in her path.

"I could do this forever!" Cheetah sighed blissfully, pushing herself off a rooftop when all of a sudden, a yoyo's string coiled around her ankle.

A surprised gasp left her lips as she was pulled back from the air and harshly into a wall. Her vision spun for a moment but she quickly recovered, landing onto her feet before straightening up.

Steely gray eyes moved up, meeting deep ocean blue ones.

Ladybug expertly spun her yoyo, glaring daggers at the other girl with Chat Noir by her side.

"Well, if isn't Ladybug and..." Cheetah began, gaze lingering over to Cat Noir and she winked, letting out a purr. "Kitty cat."

A smirk grew on the redhead's lips as the boy blushed slightly, tightening his grip on his staff as he stood beside Ladybug.

Ladybug's eyes softened and she held out her hand, "You're better than this, Cheetah. You should your powers for go—"

She was rudely interrupted, "God, are you seriously going to give me the _you're-better-than-this_ speech?" Cheetah groaned, placing her hands on her hips. "I've been given that speech before and sorry to say but it doesn't work on me."

The wild feline pulled out her whip, snapping it in their direction. The two heroes swiftly moved out of the way, a grin tugging Cheetah's lips as Ladybug's scarlet earrings released a beep, quickly followed by Cat Noir's ring beeping as well.

"Looks like someone used their special powers~" Cheetah sang teasingly, stepping out of the way as Cat Noir pounced at her.

"Sorry, Cat Noir." She smirked, delivering a spin kick at his back. "But you're not stealing my things again."

And then Ladybug's yoyo was being swung towards her. Pulling out her whip again, Cheetah threw it forward, Ladybug narrowing her blue eyes as the whip's tip collided with her yoyo, both of their weapons bouncing back towards them.

A loud beep rang in the atmosphere and Ladybug ran towards Cat Noir, helping the boy up. "I'm going to detransform soon." She told him, Cat Noir parting his lips to speak when Cheetah interrupted him.

"Are you two together?" She inquired, glancing at their conjoined hands as a smirk pulled at her lips. "'Cause I'm not interested in being with people's exes."

Cat Noir began, smirking. "Well, actuall—"

"No, we're _not_!" Ladybug glared at her, snatching her hand back from her partner.

Her gloved fingers moving up to her earlobes, Ladybug bit her bottom lip on hearing the second last beep. "You've gotta take care of this, Cat." She shouted out, sprinting towards another building.

Cat Noir frowned at her retreating back, "But, my lady!" He tried to call out to her but the bluenette had disappeared somewhere.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Kitty cat." Cheetah smirked, Cat Noir settling her with a glare.

He pointed his staff towards her, but she simply rolled her eyes, hanging her coiled whip against her hip. She took a step towards him, amused as how his muscles tensed, his grasp tightening on his staff.

"Do you really wanna fight me, Cat Noir?" Cheetah hummed, slowly stalking towards him.

"Just give the jewels back!" He hissed in answer, then charged forward, swinging his staff her way. She ducked beneath it and then kept dodging his attacks. All of a sudden, she grabbed the end of his staff, Cat Noir growling as his ring gave out another beep.

"You're gonna detransform soon," The redhead told him, eyes flashing with fury as he suddenly yanked off the necklace around her neck.

"Give that back to me!" Cheetah hissed, the blonde boy responding with a victorious smirk as he pulled the staff out from her hands.

He twirled the necklace around his finger, enjoying how she shot him a murderous glare. "Come and take it from me, why don't you?" He teased.

An idea struck the redhead and she pointed towards his shoes, releasing a snort. "You're shoelaces are untied."

Cat Noir looked down at his feet but before he could say that she was wrong, she had literally lunged at him. The black cat reacted rather swiftly, taking her by her wrists and pinning her against the nearest wall.

"You really like playing unfair, don't you?" He gave an unimpressed look, Cheetah growling at him.

And suddenly, she used all her strength to push him into the sidewall as well, her hand pressing at his throat to keep him in place.

"How quickly the tables turn," She glared at him, the claws of her other hand grabbing his face.

Cat Noir glowered at her but the American's mind played the events later in the park, causing a smirk to grow on her lips. Chat Noir felt perplexed as she peered up at him through red lashes, gray eyes glittering with mischief.

" _Oh, Cat Noir~_ " Cheetah gave out a purr, burying her face into his neck.

Cheeks flushing red, Cat Noir felt goosebumps scattering all over his body as she took a deep inhale. "Wha-what're y-you..." He stammered, green eyes widening and body suddenly frozen as soft lips began brushing against his jawline.

"H-hey! St-stop that!"

A smirk grew on Cheetah's lips as his stuttering voice hit her ears.

Her hand made its way towards his, gently plucking out the necklace while her other hand cupped his cheek, tilting it down. Emerald eyes met silver ones, Cat Noir finding his heart fluttering as she stood on her toes, ready to press her lips against his.

He could feel her warm breath tickling his lips, her lips centimetres away from him but he blinked, a blush spread on his cheeks as she rewarded him with a satisfactory smirk, and for some reason, he felt unhappy when she swiftly pulled back.

"See you later, purr-ety kitty." Cheetah laughed, giving a two fingered salute before speeding off to the other rooftops.

His ring giving a last beep, Cat Noir dropped to the ground, face flushed and heart hammering in his chest as a green glitter covered him.

" _Bleh_! What was that all about?!" Plagg grunted with disgust.

Adrien didn't respond, his back against the wall as he stared, bewildered with his fingers running over his jaw as he tried to process what just happened.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you did that!" Vitte hissed angrily as soon as she flew out of the bracelet. "Not only did you steal, you _harassed_ Cat Noir of all people!"

Ellie rolled her gray orbs, walking over a bridge as she examined the necklace. "I wouldn't use the word _harass_ , y'know?"

"What you did was still wrong!"

"Hey, Vitte, relax. It was just _payback_."

The kwmai's eye twitched, " _Payback_?" She repeated angrily, "Payback for _what_?"

Gray eyes glancing at the ground, the corners of Ellie's lips pulled down. "Payback for what he made me feel in the park." She mumbled to herself, running her thumb over the diamonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated!! ♥


	4. just a little cat crush

_chapter four:_

_._

_._

_._

_just a little cat crush_

* * *

 

Finger tip running over the paper, Marinette examined her sketch, her sapphire eyes sparkling. She was almost surprised to see the minute details that her picture had; she was smiling, freckles dusting her cheeks and her eyes were drawn in blue unlike her other features which were outlined with black.

"This is beautiful," She mumbled to herself, smiling as her gaze flicked over to Ellie.

The redhead was leaning against the wall, tongue poking out from the side of her lips as she drew something on her sketchbook.

"Thanks so much for the sketch, Ellie." Marinette chirped, "It's amazing. I'm surprised that you've captured every thing about my face so clearly."

Ellie looked up from her lap, "Well, you've got a purr-ety face." She winked, not noticing Marinette's cheek flush at the compliment.

"You're as good as Nathaniel." Alya commented, eyeing the paper in her best friend's hands.

Cocking a red eyebrow, Ellie was about to question about Nathaniel when a voice piped up. "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

The three girls blinked on hearing the masculine voice, gazes shifting to a young blonde.

Adrien smiled.

Marinette looked like she was about to faint as Ellie fixed the blonde with a glare.

Alya quickly took the situation under control, "Hey, Adrien. We're just sitting around. How about you?"

"I just wanted to see you guys," He gave his shoulders a bounce, attention moving to the American at his right. "Say, Ellie..." He began, one of his supermodel smiles making its way to his face. "I heard—"

She rudely interrupted him, "If you're here to boast about saving me from detention, then save it." Ellie snapped, "I could've gotten out by my own self. So you should just run alon—"

This is time he cut her off, "Actually, I heard that you got saved by Cat Noir yesterday." Adrien smiled, "So I wanted to ask how wa—"

"Oh, my God!" Alya interrupted him, ignoring Adrien's heavy sigh, "You got saved by Chat Noir?!"

Marinette rolled her blue orbs, Ellie biting her bottom lip. "Uh, yeah. Him and Ladybug were in the park yesterday."

"Girl, why didn't you tell me?!"

Ellie gave a confused look, "I didn't know I was supposed to tell you."

A smartphone was suddenly shoved into her face. "I run the Ladyblog," Alya stated proudly as Ellie stared at the various posts and photos of the famous heroine. "I need pictures and new stories for it."

"Sure, Alya." Ellie pushed the smartphone out of her face. "But I only met Cat Noir there."

"So, how was he?" Adrien blurted out, earning questioning looks from all of them.

Ellie narrowed her silver eyes, "Why do you wanna know?" She sounded skeptical.

He mentally slapped himself. "I've heard that's he's really cool," He said casually, scratching the back of his head. "So I just wanted to know how's he in person and all..." The blonde trailed off.

"He's not cool!" Ellie snarled, startling the French boy.

And all of a sudden, her usually tensed muscles relaxed, her gray eyes bright and half-lidded as she looked over to her sketchbook, her pencil's tip running over the paper only to draw out an outline of a face. A warm blush crept over her pale cheeks as her mind played the events of the park.

"He's more than cool," Her voice was soft, pencil busy in making big cat like eyes.

"He's strong," She drew out a mess of shaggy hair.

"Brave,"

Her pencil made curves that looked like cat ears.

"Cute,"

She made wide strong shoulders.

"Charming,"

A small bell was wrapped around the figure's neck.

"Handsome,"

His eyes were framed by a mask.

"He's so much... I-I don't think I can describe it all..."

Smirking lips were drawn.

"He's...  _miraculous_." Ellie breathed out, heart fluttering in her chest as she dreamily gazed at the fresh Cat Noir sketch on her notebook.

The scarlet haired girl was oblivious to the looks of the people around her. Marinette watched her curiously, frowning slightly. "Don't forget that he's a flirt." She murmured to herself, rolling her bluebell eyes.

Adrien, on the other hand, had his cheeks holding a pink hue. His gaze dipped down towards the picture of his alter ego and then quickly flicked up to Ellie's gray eyes, catching the brightness and glitter in them.

It made him blush even more.

"Uh, girl..." Alya smirked playfully, waving a hand infront of Ellie's face, snapping the redhead out of her trance.

"I think you've got a major crush on Cat Noir," Alya snickered, enjoying how Ellie's cheeks flushed red on the statement.

"Wha...wha..I-I do not!" The American huffed arrogantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

" _Ooh_ , you've got it bad, girl!" Alya laughed, "I'm impressed. You've just met him once and you're already—  _how do you Americans say it?_ — head over heels for him!"

"I'm  _not_  head over heels for him!" Ellie hissed, face still matching the color of her hair.

"Oh,  _yeah_?" The corners of Alya's lips curled up into a smirk, "Then why are you blushing?" She pointed out.

Ellie sputtered in response, cheeks flushing red even more.

"And why are you ogling over his sketch?" The dark skinned girl snatched the sketchbook from her lap.

If it was possible, Ellie blushed even more. "Give that back, Alya!"

"Face it, girl. You're in L-O-V-E!"

A growl leaving her lips, the redhead flung towards her friend. But Alya was surprisingly quick, stepping aside and laughing heartily as she sped towards the hall. Cursing under her breath, Ellie instantly followed, hot on Alya's heels.

Marinette rolled her eyes at both of her friends' antics, her gaze coming across Adrien's in the process. And when it did, her cheeks suddenly went rosy, her mind malfunctioning. She didn't notice how his face was flushed too as she leapt to her feet.

"I gotta go and uh... uh... make sure they don't murder each other! I mean! They don't hurt themselves... I mean, uh, _I GOTTA GO. BYE!"_

And with that, she bolted after her friends, mentally cursing that they had left her back there.

Adrien watched her retreating back from a distant, a smile tugging the ends of his lips as he looked down at his jacket, "Did you hear that, Plagg? She has a crush on me!"

"Correction," Plagg popped his small black head from inside his pocket, "She likes Cat Noir. She hates Adrien." He smirked.

The blonde snorted, "Well, I'm me when I'm Chat Noir. So she likes me."

"Kid, you're not you when you're Cat Noir." Plagg commented sarcastically. "Now are we gonna keep talking or are you gonna feed me some cheese?"

Before Adrien could respond, a voice spoke up. "Adrien, dude." Nino called, raising an eyebrow as Adrien quickly pushed something inside his jacket.

"Dude,  _why_  are you talking to your jacket?"

"I wasn't talking to my jacket," Adrien laughed, thinking of an excuse. "I was just uh... reciting our math homework."

Nino looked at him like he was stupid, "You were reciting..." He said slowly, "Our math homework?"

Adrien nodded.

" _Okaaaaaaay_..." Nino stared then smiled, throwing an arm around his best friend's shoulders."Let's go home before the heat messes up your head more."

.

.

.

Maybe Plagg was right. Maybe he wasn't himself when he was Cat Noir. His alter ego was completely different from his civilian one. When he was Cat Noir, he was free and could do anything he wanted to. But being Adrien wasn't the same. Adrien Agreste was perfect. Cat Noir wasn't.

That's why he loved being Cat Noir.

Simply because he didn't want to be perfect.

 _"Woohoo!"_ Cat Noir laughed heartily, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he skipped building to building.

His baton gave a beep and Ladybug's face appeared. "Cat, I need you to focus. If anything happens in the north, lem'me know, okay?"

He offered her a flirty smirk, "Don't worry, m'lady. I'll let you know if I see anything. But I must say, this night would've been wonderful if you had joined me in the north side as well."

She rolled her sapphire eyes, "I'm patrolling the south side and you're incharge of the north. We'll contact each other if we see something suspicious. Call me if you need help, kay?"

"But, bugaboo," Cat Noir jumped over a gap, "My heart is in desperate need of your help."

Ladybug snorted in amusement, a smile on her lips. "Bye, silly kitty."

The screen on his staff disappeared and Cat Noir pouted, ears dropping because of her lack of response. A sudden dash of golden caught his eye and his ears quickly perked up, his enhanced eyesight now seeing a golden blur in the streets below him.

For a moment, he thought about contacting his partner but he grimaced, disagreeing with the idea and assuming that he should examine it first.

Increasing his pace, he began leaping over buildings, his mind calculating the area where the blur was heading to. Without thinking much, he elongated his baton, its end pushing at the ground beneath him and sending him flying towards the street.

He enjoyed the feeling of his form in the air before his feet hit the rough ground. The blonde raised the staff in a fighting manner, narrowing his green eyes on spotting the blur again.

The golden blur stopped right infront of him, bringing along a sudden gust of air.

The blonde boy blinked, cheeks heating up instantly as Cheetah smirked up at him, her gray eyes sparkling beneath the moonlight.

"Well, hello, Cat Noir." She purred, her voice giving him pleasant chills. "What's a purr-ety kitty like you doing all alone on a lovely night like this?"

"What're you up to this time, Cheetah?" He questioned, holding his staff infront of her.

She didn't answer. Instead, gave his stiffed figure an unimpressed look and took a step back, the corners of her lips curling into a sly smirk. "If you wanna talk to me, kitten." She reached forward, gently pushing the golden bell around his neck.

Its small music rang in the night and she grinned, "You gotta catch me first."

With that, she was off, Cat Noir pursing his lips before following suit. His baton aided him in covering large distances, his gaze searching around for a particular redhead but he saw no one. Hopping down to his feet, the black cat looked around, "Guess, I lost her." He mumbled to himself, pulling out his baton to contact Ladybug when someone blew out a cat whistle.

"I know you couldn't catch me," Cheetah smirked, leaning against a steel pole, arms folded over her chest. "I'm just too fast."

She rolled her eyes as he quickly extended his baton into a staff, pointing it towards her. "Really, kitty cat?" She gave him a look, "Do you think I'm gonna hurt you or something?"

 _No, you just make my brain short circuit_. "Why do you keep stealing stuff?" Cat Noir demanded to know.

"Well, let's just say I have a strong addiction to shiny things." She responded nonchalantly, stalking towards him.

"Then care to explain why those shiny things are priceless jewels and not glitter pens?" He inquired tauntingly.

"Ooh, sarcasm,  _huh_?" The wild feline laughed, "Okay then I have an addiction to shiny and expensive things." She corrected her statement, pausing infront of him.

Cheetah glanced at his tight grip on the staff before looking at him. "I don't wanna fight you, kitten and I know..." She gently pushed his staff down, lowering it away from her. "That you don't wanna fight me either."

Cat Noir glared, "And what makes you think that? You're a criminal, I'm a hero. I'm supposed to stop you."

 _"Me-ouch,"_ She feigned hurt, placing a hand on her chest. "And here I thought you liked me."

"I don't like you!" He quickly blurted out, feeling his cheeks burn. "A-and anyway, you're a cheetah. You're probably gonna cheat and steal something from me."

A grin tugging her lips, she took his blushing face in notice. "Oh, I know what I wanna steal from you," And Cat Noir felt blood rushing to his head as she pressed her gloved hand against his chest.

He mentally hoped she couldn't feel his rhythmic heart beat beneath her palm.

"I wanna steal this little thing you have right in  _here_ ," For emphasis, she tapped his ribcage with her claw.

His eyes seemed to widen, heart beating like a drum as her silver eyes peered up to his emerald ones through red lashes. And then, what he feared was happening. His staff hit the ground with a clatter, his muscles stiffening as her other hand raced over his arm and softly landed on the back of his neck.

"Don't you like me, monsieur Cat Noir?" Cheetah smiled at him, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as his arms snaked around her waist, tugging her closer.

Something in the back of Adrien's mind was screaming at him to stop, but there was this strange and unidentified feeling in his chest, just beneath the spot where Cheetah's hand was pressed, urging him to continue.

He tried to resist it; tried to resist her pretty form; tried to resist her shimmering eyes; tried to resist those lips that were almost begging him to touch.

"Kiss me," He heard her plead.

Her face matching the color of his lady's suit, Cheetah squeezed her eyes shut, heart bouncing as Cat Noir's fingers cocked her chin up, his own masked eyes fluttering close as he leaned forward, his breath hot on her lips.

"Cat Noir, how's the patrol going?"

The two literally jumped up as Ladybug's voice echoed around them, their gazes landing on his fallen staff that thankfully faced away from them.

And Cat Noir found his lips gracing a frown as Cheetah quickly stepped away from him. She looked flustered as she tossed him a nervous smile, face flushing as she sent a wink, muttering a quick _'see you, later_ ' before speeding off.

He stood there, blinking and trying to process what just happened. Then he slowly picked up his staff, a screen flickering on it.

"Cat Noir, are you there?"

_Oh, God. What was he about to do?_

"Hello, kitty? Can you hear me?"

_He was about to make out with a criminal._

"Earth to Cat, do you copy?"

_What in the world was he thinking?!_

_"CAT NOIR!"_

Ladybug's shout snapped him out of his daze. "Uh, hello, m'lady. I am so sorry if I kept you waiting for me to answer."

"Uh, huh," The pigtailed beauty arched an eyebrow, "Cat, are you alright?"

The mechanics in his brain started to work again and he flashed her a smile, "I'm feline fine, bugaboo."

"Are you sure?" Ladybug asked, "You're face is so red, it almost matches the color of my suit."

He mentally cursed his blushing cheeks, "I assure you, my lady. I am pawsitively okay."

She rolled her bluebell eyes on his puns, "Alright. I stopped some guys stealing from an old lady. Did you help anyone?"

"Well, I actually got something stolen from me," He mumbled, looking over to the street.

"Really?"

He didn't expect her to hear him. _Darn, his big mouth._

"What would someone wanna steal from Cat Noir?" Ladybug snorted before giggling, "Aside from your miraculous that is."

 _My heart._ "I'm just kittying with you, m'lady." Cat Noir chuckled, flipping over to a building's roof.

"Even the cleverest of thieves cannot steal from me."

He might have to rethink that statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm still figuring out a special power of Cheetah and I've got nothing yet XD Suggestions would be appreciated~


	5. screamin' in my cat ears

 

_chapter five:_

_._

_._

_._

_screami'n in my cat ears_

* * *

 

"Who the hell does that?" Ellie growled, pacing through the school corridors. "I mean, seriously! I can't believe Ladybug could ruin a moment. She's supposed to bring good luck, then why'd she butt in?!"

Vitte sighed, head poking out from her human's hoodie. "Maybe it's because of Chat Noir? He's the embodiment of bad luck. " She offered, a frown pulling her lips. "Actually, Ellie. You shouldn't have been trying to flirt with Chat Noir in the first place. Aren't him and Ladybug together?"

The red haired beauty scoffed, "They're just  _teammates_ , Vitte." She snorted, turning a corner. "Ladybug said so."

But before her kwami could reply, Ellie spoke up again. "And anyway, I was just playing around with Chat Noir." She shrugged, lifting her chin up with arrogance. "Not that I really like him or anything."

Raising an eyebrow, Vitte parted her lips to question but a hideous cry startled her. She pulled at her cat like ears, Ellie wincing as a young girl from another class stood beside the lockers, singing something in a horrible tone.

"What the hell is she doing?" Ellie flinched as the girl continued to screech loudly.

Vitte hid her face inside her hoodie, "I think she's trying to sing, Ellie."

Scowling deeply, the redhead marched over to the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder. The shorter girl instantly paused, staring up at her with confusion.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked softly, smiling.

"Uh,  _yeah_ ," Ellie narrowed her gray eyes, propping her fists onto her hips. "Can you please shut up? You're kinda making my ears bleed."

The girl blinked, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was just practicing for a perfoma—"

She was rudely interrupted, "Who the hell practices in the middle of a school hall?" Ellie rolled her eyes, then settled her with an angry glare. "You're voice is horrible. They're probably gonna throw you out when you even tell them your name!" Her tone was rough and she ignored how Vitte began pressing her small paws against the back of her neck.

Crossing her arms, the American sneered, "Go practice somewhere no one will die 'cause of hearing you."

But Ellie blinked, taken aback as the shorter girl sniffed, tears sparkling in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed, burying her face into her hands and bolting towards the other side of the hall.

Just as her cries died down, Vitte pinched the back of her wielder's neck. "Ellie!" She hissed, furious. "That was so mean!"

"I'm not mean," Ellie rolled her eyes, huffing, "I'm just brutally honest."

"You shouldn't have taken your anger out on her, Ellie! Go and apologize!"

Ready to answer with bitter words, the ginger paused, pursing her lips as guilt pooled up in her chest. She let out a deep sigh, shoulders slumping. "You're right, Vitte." She admitted, frowning. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on her."

And just as she readied herself to run after the girl, a hand landed on her shoulder, making her whirl around. Stormy gray eyes clashed with forest green ones and Ellie scowled as Adrien grimaced.

"I can't believe you yelled at Vanessa like that," He frowned, surprised as she batted his hand away.

"What do you want, blondie?" Ellie questioned, fixing him with a glare. "Don't you have to go and be perfect somewhere?" She inquired sarcastically.

Adrien ignored her bitter tone, "You should apologize to her," He advised, tightening his grip around the strap of his bag. "Or else she migh—"

"Keep your stupid advice to yourself,  _Mr. Know-it-all._ " She snapped, folding her arms over her chest and cocking a hip out. "And anyway, I was just going to her before you butted in—"

Her sentence was cut short as a voice screeched through the halls, shattering all the windows. The miraculous holders cupped their ears, wincing pain as the voice got louder.

"What's that?!" Ellie yelled, pressing her palms harder against her ears.

Instead of an answer, Adrien reached out, clasping a hand around her wrist and bolting towards the opposite side of the hall. The redhead stumbled a little, then quickly caught on, racing forward. However, a yelp escaped her lips as the blonde beside her came to an abrupt halt, throwing a door open before stepping inside, pulling her in as well.

She assumed it was the janitor's closet because the strings of a wet mop landed on the back of her neck, making her shudder. There wasn't much light either and she could barely make out Adrien's face as he spoke, voice stern.

"You turned that girl into an akumatized victim."

He was too close. She could easily tell it as his minty breath felt warm against her nose. "Ever heard of personal space, smart guy?" Ellie growled, scowling as Adrien muttered a quick apology, trying to step back.

Unfortunately, the back of his head slammed into the wall of the closet. The action caused him to recoil, only to end up knocking his nose into hers. A curse flying out from her mouth, she placed a hand on his chest, attempting to get some space between them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Adrien apologized, moving his hands up to check her nose. "It doesn't hurt much, does it?" His fingers brushed over her cheek and Ellie gasped as he accidentally poked her eye.

"Will you stop touching me?!" She hissed through gritted teeth, pushing his chest back. "Keep your hands off me!"

She rolled her eyes as he sputtered apologies, probably blushing as he kept on stammering. She hushed him up with a question. "What's an akumatized victim?" The American inquired, curious.

Adrien seemed to relax, hands finally pulling away from her. "Akumas are these magical parasite kind of things that control the body of a person who's upset," He explained, "They're a lot of them in Paris so try not to make anyone upset. We already have Chloe for tha—"

The screeching interrupted him, and Ellie raised a brow as Adrien pushed the door open, turning to her. "Stay here," He ordered grimly, but she grabbed his arm, giving a question look. "And where are  _you_  going?" She asked.

"Oh, me? I'm just uh..." He gently pushed her hand off, smiling politely as he thought of an excuse. "I need to go to the bathroom really bad!" The French boy responded quickly, not giving her more time to question as he ran towards the restrooms.

The door slamming into her face, Ellie shrugged as Vitte quickly flew out of her hoodie. "The guy's gotta a sensitive bladder," She snickered, her kwami rolling her eyes as she hovered in the air.

"Ellie, we never to transform!" Vitte informed, growling.

Silver eyes glittering, the redhead instantly nodded, "Yeah, Vitte!" She agreed enthusiastically, "I've gotta help Lady and kitty cat."

"Oh, no!" Vitte snapped, glaring. "We're not robbing a jewelry store aga— wait, you wanna help Ladybug and Chat Noir?" She blinked, surprised.

Rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time, Ellie blew a puff of air from her mouth. "I caused the akuma so I should probably help them out," She grinned, ignoring the incredulous stare of the cheetah kwami as she stomped her foot, yelling.

_"Vitte, it's time to run!"_

_._

_._

_._

Marinette looked around carefully, then shared a smile with Tikki as she tugged a strand of blue hair behind her ear.

_"Tikki, spots on!"_

_._

_._

_._

"That girl really knows how to make someone uncomfortable, don't she?" Plagg smirked playfully, zipping out of the blue bag.

Adrien rolled his eyes, a smirk curling the corners of his lips upwards as he thrust his fist in the air.

_"Plagg, claws out!"_

_._

_._

_._

Alya thought that it was really a great day for her because an akuma was rummaging through her school, Ladybug and Chat Noir just jumped into battle, her phone's battery was full and Ladybug was shouting at her to get away from the furious akuma.

Wait, what?

A blur of yellow caught the blogger's eye and she blinked, gasping out as a hand clasped around her elbow, pulling her to a corner in a second. She stumbled back, dizzy due to the intense speed when a hand clamped onto her shoulder, causing her golden eyes to meet steely gray ones.

"Try to record from here, kay?" Cheetah advised before running off, leaving behind a dumbfounded Alya.

"I am Shriek!" The akumatized girl announced, wearing a mixture of black and blue. A mic in hand, she settled her glare on Ladybug and Cat Noir, both heroes whipping out their weapons.

Shriek continued screeching, "And I will make sure everyone will hear my voi—  _oomph_!"

She was cut short as Cheetah hip bumped her to the other side, and then ran over to Paris's heroes, a sly grin on her lips. "Hi, Ladybug!" She greeted, waving her hand before locking gazes with Cat Noir, smirking as his face flushed instantly.

"Hey, pretty kitty~" She purred, amused as he stepped between her and Ladybug, staff's end pointed towards her face.

Cat Noir narrowed his green eyes, "Stay away from me and bugaboo, you thief!"

" _Thief_?" Cheetah feigned surprise, a sultry smirk curling the ends of her pink lips upwards as she took a step ahead, lazily dragging her tongue over the staff's tip as she peered up at him, "Is that gonna be your pet name for me?"

His jaw dropped slightly, absolutely taken aback by her action while his face burned so hot that it matched the color of a tomato.

Ladybug provided both of them with an impressed look, stepping beside Cat Noir. "What're you here for, Cheetah?"

"I wanna help," The redhead answered immediately, Ladybug narrowing her eyes as if pondering to make a decision when a loud scream echoed through the air.

Cheetah and Cat Noir tugged at their ears, bending over slightly as Shriek rose to her feet, mic close to her mouth as she parted her lips to attack.

Ladybug quickly nodded, "Fine. You can help."

The three jumped out of the way as a sonic blast came hurling towards them, breaking the wall behind them. A butterfly shaped mask appeared around Shriek's eyes, and she scowled deeply.

"Give me your miraculous!"

A yoyo shot out, coiling around the akuma's ankle before Ladybug threw her into a side wall. "Cheetah, get the civilians to safety!" She ordered, locking gazes with Cat Noir. "Cat, distract the akuma!"

Her partner nodded, then blinked as Cheetah paused infront of him, "Well, you do make a  _good_  distraction." She winked flirtatiously, the black cat eeping as he backed away from her.

Ladybug cocked a brow, sticking her tongue out in disgust on the display when she bolted out of the way of a sonic blast.

A baton came flying, knocking the akuma to her feet. Cat Noir grabbed his weapon back, cartwheeling out of the way of a sonic blast. "I think the akuma's in her mic!" He deducted.

Ladybug nodded, narrowing her eyes as she tightened her grasp on the yoyo's string before she flung it in the air.

_"Lucky Charm!"_

And Cheetah came to a sudden halt, gray eyes widening to the side of dinner plates as swirls of pink petals and ladybugs surrounded the yoyo, leaving behind a red and black polka dotted apple. Ladybug caught it before it could the ground.

"An  _apple_?" She arched a blue brow, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Maybe you're hungry?" Cheetah offered, speeding beside the blunette.

Pursing her lips, Ladybug surveyed her surroundings, bluebell eyes narrowing as the world faded to gray, Cheetah's and the akuma's form flashing red and polka dotted black. An idea struck her and she grabbed the redhead's elbow, pulling her down to quickly whisper something in her ear.


	6. crises averted, but another forming

 

* * *

_chapter six:_

_._

_._

_._

_crisis averted, but another forming_

* * *

"Anytime, LB!" Chat Noir shouted, but raised an eyebrow as Cheetah skidded behind Shriek, patting her shoulder with a finger.

As Shriek whirled around, Cheetah tossed a cheeky grin, thrusting the apple into the akuma's mouth. Startled, Shriek stumbled back, hissing nonsense that got muffled by the apple as Cheetah snatched the microphone and threw it towards Ladybug.

Smiling victoriously, Ladybug snapped the microphone into two, a violet colored butterfly fluttering out from inside it. "Enough evil doing for you, little akuma!" She whipped out her yoyo, swinging it in the air before shooting it ahead.

"Time to de-evallize!"

The butterfly enveloped by the yoyo, Ladybug reeled it back, then released the butterfly back in the air. "Bye, bye, little butterfly." She giggled, waving as the insect fluttered off.

Cheetah watched, intrigued as Ladybug picked up the strange colored apple, before throwing it up in the sky. " _Miraculous Ladybug!_ " She bellowed, smiling broadly.

And to the redhead's utter surprise, the apple burst into bright, sparkling pink dust, shooting out everywhere and swirling around the objects which were destroyed by the akuma's attacks, fixing them up in mere seconds. It was very strange, but yet very exciting at the same moment. To Ellie, it was all just magical.

She stared as the glittering dust spun around Shriek, leaving away a perplexed girl lying on all fours on the ground, blinking rapidly.

_"Pound it!"_

The happy exclamation made the American turn her attention towards Ladybug and Chat Noir, only to find them fist bumping gleefully. But Cheetah blinked as Ladybug offered her a tight smile, holding out her fist as if for a peace offering.

"Thanks for helping us," Ladybug grinned broadly, "It's great to know that you've seen the error of your ways—"

 _"Error of my ways?_ " Cheetah snickered, cockiness kicking back in her attitude as she planted her hands onto her hips. "Just 'cause I gave you guys an extra hand doesn't mean I've turned to the good side or anything." She snorted, Ladybug blinking confusingly, then awkwardly pulling her hand back.

The red cladded heroine narrowed her blue eyes, "Then why'd you help us out in this then?" She demanded, ignoring the first beep of her earrings.

Cheetah chewed the insides of her cheeks, taking a second to think the answer through when she saw Chat Noir peering at her from behind Ladybug. A bulb brightening on the top of her head, Cheetah clasped her hands behind her back, stepping forward.

"I just wanted to see my favorite kitty," She purred, ignoring Ladybug's surprised expressions as she leaned forward, reaching towards Chat Noir.

But the blonde boy flushed scarlet as she looped an arm around his neck, poking his cheek gently. "Hey, pretty kitty~" She teased, enjoying how he pulled away from her.

" _Aw_ ," Cheetah cooed, "You look so cute when you blush."

"I'm not cute!" Chat Noir growled, flustered as he stepped back. "And I am  _not_  blushing!"

Raising a red eyebrow, Cheetah smirked smugly, shifting her weight onto her toes just to peck his cheek and Ladybug was highly amused to see how blood rushed up to her partner's head, his face burning an impressive shade of red as he sputtered incoherent sentences.

"Well, you look like you're blushing to me!" Cheetah laughed, silver eyes glittering with mischief as she shifted her weight on her left look to settle her gaze on Ladybug.

Stormy gray clashed with sky blue, and Cheetah grinned toothily as a loud beep rang from Ladybug's earrings. "I think we all should be leaving now," She smirked, speeding towards the school's exit in the blink of an eye.

"Bye, Lady, bye, kitten!" She yelled out a farewell, disappearing from sight.

Ladybug pursed her lips in thought, finger tips brushing against her ear lobes when she was startled by Chat Noir. "I am so sorry that you had to experience that, bugaboo," The boy apologized worriedly, cheeks still tinted red.

"I will to have to wash my face twenty times when I return home."

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug rested a hand on her hip. "How come you didn't flirt with her?" She inquired, confused. "I mean, I know she's just messing with us bu—"

"I would never!" Chat Noir quickly interrupted, placing a gloved hand on his chest to feign hurt. "I can't believe you think of me like that, my lady. You are the only pretty bug on my mind." He winked flirtatiously, "My passion for you burns with the intensity of a thousand suns."

Sighing with annoyance, Ladybug frowned at his comment, throwing her yoyo towards the upper reeling, earrings warning for the second last time. "We'll talk about this latter, kitty." She rolled her eyes, not catching him scowl as she pulled herself up, flipping out from view.

.

.

.

Pausing near the corner of an empty hall, golden glitter swirled around her form before a tiny cub flew out from her anklet, letting out a happy squeal.

" _Oooh_ , Ellie!" Vitte smiled brightly, surprising her human as she braced her cheek with her small paws. "I'm so proud of you!" She cheered, snuggling closer.

Rolling her gray orbs, Ellie snorted, scratching the kwami's neck. "Hey, I caused the trouble and I had to fix it," She stated proudly as Vitte purred pleasingly.

But the redhead was confused as the kwami quickly ducked in the back of her hoodie, disappearing beneath her curly red locks. About to question, she stopped as a hand landed on her shoulder, gently pulling her around.

And instantly Ellie's mouth went bitter as Adrien offered a friendly smile, "Sorry for earlier," He apologized softly, raising a golden brow as she batted his hand away.

"It's okay, scardy cat." She crossed her arms, cocking a hip out. "While you were hiding in the bathroom, superheros stopped the akuma."

Ignoring the taunting tone, Adrien asked. "You saw them?"

"Oh, yeah." Ellie grinned from ear to ear, "There was Cheetah, Ladybug and Chat Noir." The last name seemed to roll of her tongue a bit too softly.

And Adrien fully took notice of it, a small smile pulling the ends of his lips upwards as he pondered on something.

.

.

.

"Tikki, I think I've gotta great plan."

The pink kwami shot out from the purse resting on the blunette's hip, hovering up in the air. "What plan, Marinette?" Tikki inquired.

Tossing her school bag on her bed, Marinette whirled around, sapphire eyes shining. "You know how Chat's always hinting that he likes me?" She asked, plopping down on to the mattress.

Arching a brow, Tikki nodded slowly.

Marinette offered a coy smirk, "And you saw how Cheetah was flirting with him through the whole akuma attack?"

Tikki's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, but she nodded nonetheless, not sure what was going through her wielder's mind.

"And you know that my passion burns for Adrien with the intensity of a thousand su—"

"Please, Marinette!" Tikki interrupted quickly, offering an apologetic smile. "Can you just tell me what you're thinking?"

" _Right_ ," The French Asian girl gave a nod, smiling sheepishly. "I just thought that,  _well_ , I like Adrien and... Chat Noir's really sweet but he's my partner and I don't really feel the same way for him so..." Marinette paused in her rambling, blue eyes moving upwards to find Tikki staring down at her with worry.

Tongue running over her bottom lip, Paris's famous heroine took a silent inhale. "So as Cheetah kinda likes him, maybe I could..." She rubbed her arm nervously, gaze flicking up to meet her kwami's.

"Maybe you could  _what_ , Marinette?" Tikki inquired worriedly.

"Well," Marinette offered a weak smile, holding the pink kwami's gaze. "Maybe I could make them fall for each other?"

.

.

.

* * *

 


	7. the gala, the cat and the thief

_chapter seven:_

_._

_._

_._

_the gala, the cat and the thief_

* * *

Dropping face first into his bed, Adrien groaned loudly. His kwami, however; ignored him, quickly shooting out and attacking a can of Camembert on the table nearby.

"Why the long face, kid?" Plagg inquired before taking a gigantic bite out of his cheese.

Releasing another groan, Adrien rolled onto his back. "I can't believe I let her get to me again, Plagg." He glared at the ceiling, "Ladybug must be thinking how stupid I am!"

"Meh, I dunno." Plagg shrugged, gulping down his bite. "Maybe Ladybug's thinking up of something to get you and Cheetah together at this very moment."

"Don't be stupid, Plagg." Adrien rolled his green eyes, "My lady knows how much I love her. She would never do such a thing."

"Whatever," The cat kwami bounced his small shoulders as Adrien closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath as he turned onto his right, staring out into Paris's starry sky.

.

.

.

_Beautiful._

That was the only word that described his lady completely.

Ladybug stood far from him, donning a long red and black polka dotted dress that swayed as she walked around in those pink heels. Her eyes were bright as they were framed by a red mask, shining like stars as she smiled at the mayor, her blue hair falling on her shoulders for tonight.

Adrien sighed heavily as he sat alone at the table, watching as Ladybug smiled awkwardly as the mayor of Paris continued to introduce her to different people invited at his charity gala.

That was the only reason him and Ladybug were here. Because this was a charity gala Chloe's dad had put up and Ladybug and Chat Noir were to be the chief guests. So when they received the invite, Ladybug wanted to go as according to her, it was for charity after all.

Adrien, on the other hand, wasn't much pleased. He could remember a number of such events him and his father had attended, but in the end, Adrien had always found himself alone, sitting at an isolated table while his father chatted away with different fashion designers. But the blonde could not dare defy anything what his lady said, so he humbly agreed.

But now he sat there alone, chin on top of his propped fist, a back mask framing his mossy green eyes and Plagg hidden away in his black tuxedo.

"This isn't how I expected my Friday night to go out," He mumbled, running a hand through his already ruffled hair.

And suddenly there was a presence beside him, but he ignored, knowing that it would be just another fan who wanted to ask him multiple question about Ladybug.

"Why the long face, kitten?" A feminine voice purred.

Adrien blinked, once then twice before he gradually turned around, emerald green eyes peering upwards through thick blonde lashes to come across steely gray ones.

He took some time to absorb the fact that Paris's new wanted thief stood beside him, wearing a golden yellow dress, a similar colored mask on her eyes.

"Cheetah?" He asked, a bit dumbfounded.

She chuckled, pulling out a chair beside him and plopping down on it, the action causing her red hair bun to bounce slightly. " _Bingo_!" Ellie affirmed, grinning broadly.

Adrien quickly recognized the stolen diamonds immediately, "What're you doing here?!" He hissed, trying to get up.

But she caught his sleeve, pulling him back on his seat as she snorted, "Seems like you're not happy to see me."

" _Why_  would I be happy to see you!" He snapped.

She raised a red eyebrow, then eyed him from head to toe, Adrien feeling heat rise to his face as a sly smirk quirked the corners of her lips upwards, "Well, meow~" She hummed, gray eyes glittering with mischief.

"Don't you look delicious tonight."

His face turned a bit scarlet on the comment, his heart betraying his brain as it decided to beat faster as she inched closer from her chair, her bare knee brushing against his clothed one.

"Why don't you and I go somewhere..." The redhead purred, her fingers brushing against his hand that lay frozen on the covered table. "... A bit  _private_?"

Gray eyes looked upwards into his green ones, and he forced his brain to work again. "No!" He growled, pulling his hand back. "Just... just get away from me."

"Aw, come on!" She pouted, smirking as she batted her eyelashes. "What if I told you it was my birthday?" She offered.

Adrien scowled, "Then I'd have to apologize that I didn't get you a gift."

A bubble of laughter escaped her lips, her smile wide and eyes shining as she reached out, hooking a finger into the knot of his jade green tie. "That's okay," She grinned cheekily, Adrien feeling blood rush to his face as she tugged him closer, the space between their lips a bare two inch apart.

"I'd just unwrap you then," She mumbled with half hooded gray eyes, her other hand snaking up his right arm.

If it was possible, his face flushed even more as he batted her hand away, ignoring the frown she awarded him with as he seated himself back on the comfortable chair.

"That's it," He glared, hand tightening into a fist. "Plagg, claws out!"

Peculiarly, nothing happened. No black kwami flying into his ring. No bright green flash in the hall. No feeling of a tight leather suit on his form. Nothing. Just  _nothing_. Something cold pressed into the back of Adrien's head as his green eyes flared up in surprise, his mouth going dry as Ellie held up her hand, a silver ring in her grip as she offered a sly smirk.

 _His_ ring.

She had  _his_  ring.

"What happened, kitten?" She inquired, unable to hide her amusement as he stared at her with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Cat got your tongue?"


	8. do what the feline says

**__** __

_chapter eight:_

__._ _

__._ _

__._ _

do what the feline says

* * *

This wasn't happening.

No, no,  _no_.

This cannot be happening to him. Adrien stared, green eyes wide as he glanced from his ring in Ellie's hand, then back to his own bare fingers, the cool of the round silver absent. The shock had him frozen where he stood, the fancy music playing in the background not reaching his ears at all as he slowly digested the facts that had were now laughing at him.

Ellie was obseving him, her glossy lips smirking as she snapped her fingers infront of his frozen face. "Hey, kitty cat, you still there?" She reached out, pushing his hanging jaw close.

Adrien blinked his bright eyes, coming back to the present. "My-my ring!" He whispered, surprised. "How did you—when did you—but  _how_?!"

The redhead offered him a toothy grin, "Well, my kitten, I was a pick pocket before I ever got my miraculous," she twirled his ring expertly around her fingers and Adrien's heart sank a little as she pulled it over her index finger, admiring the green paw print over it.

His hand instinctively shot out, but she had stepped out of his reach before he could snatch his miraculous back.

"Uh, uh, uh." She wagged her finger in a scolding tone, "Finders keepers," she smirked, clasping her hands behind her back as she batted her eyelashes. "Losers weepers."

Adrien scowled deeply, glancing in his lady's direction who stood far away, chatting amiably with the mayor. Soft fingers grasped his chin roughly, yanking his face back.

Ellie frowned, "Keep your attention on me," she glared, but then smirked cheekily as she tugged a strand of loose curl behind her ear. "If you want your miraculous back, you might wanna do as I say, kitty cat."

"I will never do what you say, thief!" He snapped angrily, uneasiness settling in his stomach as she narrowed her eyes, her lips parting for a snarky remark when he sighed loudly, thrusting a hand through his golden locks.

"Okay, fine." He glanced at her hand, thinking over a plan to snatch his miraculous back. He didn't notice the sudden shine in her eyes on hearing his answer. "But I'm not stealing anythi—"

She grasped his arm, pulling him closer to herself so that he bumped right into her. "Oh, no. You're not gonna be stealing anything." She grinned broadly as she continued to drag his frozen form to the middle of the dance floor.

And before Adrien's brain could adjust to what was happening, Ellie had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, her head resting beneath his chin as his cheeks flushed pink at the closeness of her form against his. He grabbed her arms, ready to detach her from himself but her hold only tightened.

"You want that ring back or not?" She hissed in a hushed tone, pleased as he sighed heavily, hands dropping back to his sides. "Good kitty," she smiled, stepping back a little to offer him a cocky smirk. "Now how about putting your hands on my hips?"

The blonde boy glowered, yet obliged, hands gravitating to her hips as she hummed happily, burying her face into the crook of his neck, inwardly giggling at the blush exploding across his face.

"You can go lower than my hips if you want," Ellie purred huskily.

Adrien was sure his face now matched the color of his lady's suit. His hands remained on her hips firmly as their bodies moved to the slow music. He peeked at Ladybug from the corner of his eyes, his gaze wandering around the enormous hall for his favourite blunette.

Blood rushed to his face as warm lips pressed to the side of neck, making him realize that Cheetah, was indeed, taller than Ladybug.

.

.

.

Ellie wanted to laugh. She really wanted to burst into a fit of shameless giggles because Cat Noir looked like he was about to faint any second now. Since she was surrounded by a large number of people, she refrained from laughing and settled for a teasing smile as she took a step back, hooking her arm with his as she dragged him away from the dancing crowd.

She could already hear Vitte's scolding voice, but she merely shrugged, carelessly pulling both of them in the balcony of the hotel. A smirk curled the corner of her lips as she saw Ladybug busy with the mayor while Chloè snapped selfies with her favourite irritated heroine.

The American's attention was brought back to Cat Noir who attempted to steal his ring back and failed miserably in it as she sidestepped, then pressed his back to the reeling along the balcony, her hands on either side of him so he was trapped between her and the railing.

"The kitty's got claws, huh?" She deadpanned, shooting him a warning glare.

Adrien smiled innocently, holding his hands up in surrender. Then he frowned, "Look, Cheetah. This all might be fun and games for you but for me and bugaboo, this is really important. Hawkmoth could attack any time and I need that ring to—  _mmmmph_!"

He was rudely interrupted as she gripped the collars of his black tuxedo, and pulled him to smash her lips against his. A loud squeak escaped his mouth, green eyes going wide as saucepans for a moment. His face heated up, his lips betraying his brain as he found himself kissing her back before the redhead pulled away, miraculously not noticing his unexpected reaction to her action.

"That's one way to shut you up." She grinned as he stared, bewildered while his heart beated like a mini drum inside his ribcage.

"Cheetah," he frowned, stepping towards her as she moved back to give him space. "Please give me my miraculous."

Silver eyes clashed with emerald ones, and Adrien watched, breathless as she lifted her fist up, uncurling her fingers to reveal his ring lying on her palm. He picked it up, cautious that she might pull some trick on him again. Fortunately, she did nothing, letting him take it easily.

He finally slid it onto his finger, a heavy relaxed sigh releasing from his lips as the invisible weight on his shoulders disappeared. She peeked up at him, "Happy now, pretty kitty?"

His heart had finally come back to its original beating rate so he nodded grimly. They stared, Adrien coming to realize that she looked sort of pretty in that deep golden dress, freckles dusting her cheeks and shoulders with the stolen diamonds sparkling in her ears as she grinned with pink, glossy lips.

He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, "Look, Cheetah. Can you please stop doing this and just join me and Lady—" he paused as a sudden explosion came from inside the party hall, people's screams and shrieks filling the atmosphere.

Ellie shrugged, smiling she wickedly thought of her next heist while Paris's heroes dealt with another akuma attack.

"You're needed somewhere," she smirked, ready speed away and disappear in the crowd inside when he caught her wrist and she swiftly twisted around, hand balled into a fist to push him off.

But something about the way he was looking at her, made her stop. His eyes were soft, anger nowhere in them as he tossee her a friendly smile, his request taking her by surprise.

"Mind helping me and Ladybug on this?"

 


End file.
